¡Es nuestro cachorro!
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "Y así los RRB, se fueron del jardín de las tres muchachas que chillaban de alegría por su nuevo cachorro, obsequiado por los rudos y malvados villanos de Saltadilla. El trío de chicos malos no sabían si sentirse tristes por haber dejado a "Rabito", o sentirse feliz por que tenían una escusa para visitar a las PPG".


¡Hey lectores!

Powerpuff Girls no es de mi propiedad, solo las tome prestadas.

* * *

**oOo**

Las dos hermanas de cabello pelirrojo y azabache, se encontraban en la sala de estar. La pelirroja estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo un libro, mientras que la pelinegra jugaba un vídeo juego.

—¡Muere, muere!.— Gritaba Buttercup, que apretaba los botones del aparato rápidamente.

—Silencio, estoy tratando de leer.

—¡Hijo de puta, muérete ya!.— Buttercup le gritaba al vídeo juego.

—¡Buttercup!

—Blossom ¿puedes dejar de gritar?, me distraes.— Rodó los ojos. La pelirroja la observo indignada.

—¡Uy!.— Se levanto del sofá y se ubico entre la televisión y Buttercup.

—¡Quítate!.— Ordeno la ojiverde, Blossom ni se inmuto.—¡Que te quites!.— Buttercup se movía hacía todos lados tratando de ver la pantalla pero Blossom extendió los brazos, impidiéndole ver la televisión.

_**«Game Over»**_

—¡Joder!.— Exclamo, arrojando el aparato al suelo.—¡Eres una desgraciada!.— Dijo apuntando acusadora mente a Blossom, esta solo se carcajeaba. Buttercup estuvo a punto de arrojarse encima de Blossom, pero un chillido muy familiar proveniente del jardín, hizo que ambas se miraran entre si, luego de eso, Bubbles entro al salón de estar con un cachorro de pelaje rubio.

—¡Miren!.— Chillo a la ves que elevaba al cachorro en dirección al techo.

—¿Un saco de pulgas?.— Buttercup hablo indiferente.

—¡Un cachorrito!.— Blossom chillo emocionada.

—¿No es hermoso?

—Bastante.

—No, no lo es.

—Buttercup, este cachorro es hermoso. ¡Solo observa sus adorables ojitos!.— Bubbles acerco el cachorro a el rostro de Buttercup. El pequeño cachorro le lamió la nariz, haciendo reír levemente a la morena.—¡Tú le agradas!.—Chillo la rubia emocionada.

—Bubbles, este cachorro tiene dueño.— Blossom dijo observando la placa que el cachorro tenia en el cuello, era de color negro y tenia una calavera.

—¿Quién le pone un collar así a un cachorro?.— Buttercup pregunto.

* * *

—¡¿Donde esta?!.— Grito el rubio desesperado.

—¿Donde esta que?.— Le pregunto su hermano pelinegro que comía patatas fritas mientras observaba a su hermano menor ir para allá y para acá.

—¡Rabito!.— Grito Boomer.

—¿El cachorro?.— Pregunto el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja.

—¡No, el elefante purpura!.— Grito enfurecido. Sus dos hermanos solo se encogieron de hombros.

—Quizás esta en el zoológico.

—Ha, ha. Muy gracioso Butch.

—No creo que "Rabito" se allá ido muy lejos.— Brick dijo con desinterés.

—Seguramente debe estar con unas perras.— Butch dijo burlón.

—Cállate Butch.— Ordeno molesto.—Ayúdenme a buscarlo.— Pidió.

—Nah.— Respondieron con pereza.

—¡Por favor!

—Ese perro es tuyo, no de nosotros.

—También es de ustedes.

—¿Y por que?.— Pregunto Brick.

—Por que ustedes escogieron el collar para el, así que eso los hace oficialmente dueños de Rabito.

—Si fuera su dueño, ese perro ya hubiera pasado a una mejor vida.— Butch dijo.

—Boomer, no te vamos ayudar a buscar a ese perro.

—¡Por favor!

—No.

—¡Se los suplico!

—No.

—¡Por fis, por fis!

—No.

* * *

—¿No los podemos quedar?

—Bubbles, tiene dueño.— Blossom dijo.

—Pero no aparece de quien es.— Dijo sonriente. Blossom suspiro.

—Mmm...Esta bien.

—¿Que nombre le pondremos?.— Pregunto Buttercup observando al cachorro que perseguía su cola.

—¡Daisy!.— Exclamo Bubbles.

—¡Molly!.— Blossom exclamo.

—¡Godzilla!.— Grito Buttercup, ganándose las miradas de confusión de sus hermanas.

—¿Godzilla?.— Preguntaron ambas.

—¡Si!

—No parece nombre para un cachorro tan pequeño.— Blossom dijo.

—Yo creo que es mejor Daisy.

—No, Godzilla.

—Molly.

—Daisy.

—¡Godzilla!

—¡Molly!

—¡Daisy!

—¡Godzilla!

—¿Piedra, papel o tijera?.— Sugirió Blossom

* * *

—Rabito, perro del demonio, ¿donde estas?.— Brick dijo flotando en la guarida.

—¡Y si lo raptaron!.— Grito Boomer paranoico.

—Quien se va a querer raptar a un perro feo.— Butch dijo burlón.

—¡El es hermoso!

—Boomer, yo creo que tu perro se a escapado.— Brick dijo.

—¡No digas eso!

—Quizás se lanzo por la ventana.— Butch comento.

—¡Cállense!

—Tranquilízate, a lo mejor fue a dar un paseo.

—Un paseo a "los perritos van al cielo".— Butch rió.

—¡Butch!.— Boomer dijo en tono de reproche.

—Que fastidioso eres Boomer.— Brick se cruzo de brazos.

—Les juro que no los molestare más si me acompañan a buscarlo.

—¿Lo juras?.— Preguntaron ambos con los parpados entrecerrados.

—¡Lo juro!

—Esta bien. Vamos.— Los tres adolescentes salieron volando por la ventana, dejando su ya tan conocida estela, roja, verde y azul.

* * *

—¡Es tan adorable!.— Chillo Blossom observando como el cachorro mordía un calcetín de Buttercup.

—Le encantan mis calcetines.— Buttercup aparento secarse una lagrima.

—¡Adoro a Mimí!.— Bubbles dijo. (**N/A: se decidieron por ese nombre)**

**—**Tenemos que enseñarle trucos.— Buttercup dijo emocionada.

—¡A dar la pata!.— Sugirió Blossom

—¡También a traer el periódico!.— Bubbles dijo.

—¡Esto sera fabuloso!.— Exclamo Buttercup.

—Deberíamos cambiarle el collar.— Blossom dijo con el dedo indice en su barbilla.

—Yo tengo uno.— Bubbles se levanto y voló hasta su habitación, en un dos por tres llego con un collar rosa con detalles de flores amarillas.

—¡Es lindo!.— Blossom exclamo.

—Mmm...Le podríamos poner unas púas.— Sugirió Buttercup.

—También unos cuantos corazones rosas.

—Y unas burbujas.

* * *

Los RRB volaban por el cielo, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de el cachorro con nombre de Rabito. Butch dejo de volar, y abrió los ojos como platos y poso una mano en su pecho. Sus dos hermanos siguieron de largo, pero se detuvieron al ver que el pelinegro se había quedado atrás.

—¡Butch!.— Grito Boomer agitando los brazos.

—¡¿Que esperas, idiota?!.— Brick grito impaciente. El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza, como si no se creyera lo que veía. Luego apunto hacía el jardín de una casa blanca de tres ventanas circulares. Los dos hermanos del moreno observaron hacía abajo, e imitaron la acción del pelinegro.

—¡Rabito!.— Grito eufórico el rubio.

—¿Eh?.— Murmuraron las tres chicas que jugaban con el pequeño cachorro. Boomer aterrizo junto con sus hermanos en el jardín de las PPG.

—¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí!?.— Blossom exclamo levantándose de golpe del césped.

—¡De seguro vienen a que le pateemos el trasero!.— Buttercup dijo en posición de combate.

—¡Entreguen a Rabito!.— Exigió Boomer.

—¿Rabito?.— Bubbles pregunto extrañada.

—¡Ya se les zafo un tornillo!.— Buttercup se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Largo de nuestro jardín!.— Blossom exclamo.

—¡No hasta que nos entreguen a Rabito!.— Grito Brick.

—¡No tenemos a su "Rabito"!

—¡Si lo tienen!.— Grito Boomer apretando los puños.

—¡No lo tenemos!

—¿A no? ¿y que es ese saco de pulgas que se revuelva en el césped?.— Butch apunto acusadora mente al cachorro.

—¡El no es Rabito!.— Grito Buttercup.

—¡El si es Rabito!

—¡Su nombre es Mimí!.— Grito Bubbles molesta.

—¿Mimí?.— Pregunto Boomer confundido.

—¡Si!.— Aseguraron las tres chicas.

—¡Trío de taradas!.— Butch se golpeo la frente con la palma.

—¡Ese perro es macho!.— Brick dijo.

—¡Es hembra, idiotas!.— Blossom dijo fastidiada.

—¡Es macho!.— Gritaron a unisono.

—¡Es hembra!

—¡Ay, no! hasta le pusieron un collar de chicas.— Boomer dramatizo.

—¡Se llenara de gérmenes!.— Dramatizo ahora Brick.

—¡Devuelvan al cachorro!, el es alérgico a las PPG.— Butch dijo.

—¡Es nuestro cachorro!

—¡No, es nuestro!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—Dejemos que el decida a quien quiere.— Sugirió Bubbles. Los seis adolescentes se acercaron al cachorro, tratando de llamar su atención con muecas raras, haciendo sonidos extraños con la boca, silbando, etc. El pobre cachorrito solo los observaba espantado.

—Ven cachorrito, ven.— Blossom dijo sonriendo como maniática.

—No, ven con nosotros.— Brick dijo con la misma sonrisa.

—Nosotras te daremos comida.— Buttercup dijo.

—Nosotros te daremos más comida.— Dijo Butch. Bubbles noto como el cachorro se dirigía hacía los RRB. Sin pensarlo dos veces, voló hasta la cocina, y volvió al jardín con un filete en las manos.

—Ven Mimí, ¿quieres una probada de este delicioso filete?.— Dijo sonriente. Los tres chicos la observaron con desconfianza.

—Así se hace, Bubbles.— Buttercup la felicito. Boomer saco una chuleta de quien sabe donde, y se la extendió al cachorrito.

—Rabito, mira que rica chuleta tengo para ti.— Sonrió al ver como el cachorro ahora se dirigía hacía ellos.

—¡Mimí!

—¡Ven, Rabito!

—¡Mimí, no!

—¡Así es Rabito, ven!.— Buttercup se desespero ya que el perro estaba a pocos pasos de los chicos. En ese momento recordó algo, sonrió macabra mente y cogió su calcetín que estaba arrojado en el césped.

—¡Mira lo que tengo Mimí!.— Buttercup dijo. Al cachorro se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacía ellas.

—¡Perro traicionero!.— Grito Butch furioso.

—¡Eso fue trampa!.— Brick dijo.

—¿¡Por que Rabito!? ¿por que?.— Boomer dijo dramatizando. Las chicas daban brincos junto con el cachorro que mordía el calcetín. Dejaron al cachorro sobre el césped, este dejo el calcetín a un lado y corrió hacia los RRB, dejando a las chicas con los ojos en puntito.

—¡Rabito!.— Exclamaron los tres sonrientes y abrazando a "Rabito" o a "Mimí".

—¡NOOO!.— Gritaron las chicas a unisono con los ojos cristalinos. Los chicos las observaron y luego observaron a "Rabito". _  
_

«_Son lagrimas de cocodrilo, lagrimas de cocodrilo, no son de verdad, no lo son» _Se decían a si mismos, evitando ver a las tres muchachas que sollozaban. Suspiraron, y dejaron a "Rabito" junto a ellas, aparentando desinterés.

—¿Uh?.— Murmuraron extrañadas ante aquella actitud de parte de ellos.

—Se los obsequiamos, ni siquiera lo queríamos tanto.— Boomer dijo con el dolor de su alma.

—¡Mimí!.— Exclamaron las tres llenas de alegrías.

—¡Es Rabito!.— Corrigió Boomer

—Pueden visitar a Mimí cuando quieran.— Buttercup dijo.

—¡Es Rabito!.— Corrigió nuevamente Boomer.

—Mimí se alegrara de verlos.— Blossom dijo sonriente.

—¡Su nombre es Rabito!.— Exclamo Brick.

—Estoy segura que de todas formas, Mimí los extrañara.— Bubbles dijo.

—Es Rabi...

—Si, si. Yo también creo que "Mimí" nos extrañara.— Boomer dijo suspirando derrotado.

—Bueno, adiós. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con tres chicas tontas como ustedes.— Brick dijo indiferente para luego emprender vuelo seguido por sus hermanos.

—Si, Brick tiene razón. Adiós super tontas.— Butch dijo antes de salir volando. Boomer le dirigió una ultima mirada a su querido "Rabito" y luego emprendió vuelo al igual que sus hermanos.

Y así los RRB, se fueron del jardín de las tres muchachas que chillaban de alegría por su nuevo cachorro, obsequiado por los rudos y malvados villanos de Saltadilla. El trío de chicos malos no sabían si sentirse tristes por haber dejado a "Rabito", o sentirse feliz por que tenían una escusa para visitar a las PPG.

* * *

_**¡Fin!**_

¿Que original el nombre "Mimí" & "Rabito" ¿no?. Brrp, lo siento, no tengo mucha imaginación para nombres de perros. Pero si tuviera otro perro, le pondría Godzilla, ese nombre me gusto.

¿Reviews?


End file.
